Ianto Jones The man that Died and Came back
by SaskiaRow
Summary: Ianto died, in a stupid accident that left Jack reeling. Now after three years. He's back. But how?.  I'm crap at writing summary's. Leave a review, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Ianto Gasped for breath and woke in a small dark place, he placed his hands mere centimetres from his face and tapped the thick wood, there was wood on the sides too. He fumbled in his pockets for matches or a phone, anyway to get light. Then he realised what he was in, He let out a short breath of shock. He was in a coffin.  
>He opened his mouth to scream for help but nothing came out, he started to scratch at the wood above him, his finger nails started to bleed but he managed to push the wood up Dark brown mud falling on his face and mouth, he coughed not stopping as he dug his way out. He reached up in one final push and gripped grass on the surface pulling his head up and out of the hole.<br>It was sunny, the light shocked his eyes and he squinted them shut rubbing at them, his eyes adjusted and he looked around. He was in a cemetery; He felt his eyebrows crease in confusion he looked at the hole he had climbed out of. There in front of the hole was a large stone with words carved in it; he read them out as he ran his fingers over the thin lines;  
><strong>'Ianto Jones<strong>  
><strong>Respected and loved<strong>  
><strong>Adored friend<strong>  
><strong>1986-2008'<strong>

* * *

><p>Jack sat at his desk, Owen and Tosh were tapping away at the computers Gwen in the kitchen. Jack dropped his head into his palm and felt his eyes well up. It was quiet almost dull without ianto. It had been 3 years since he'd gone, leaving jack alone. He wasn't ready to say goodbye to the man he loved, the way he died Was stupid, Jack should've been watching him, He should've kept him closer. There was a knock at his door that interrupted his thinking<br>"hmm" He said not looking up  
>Gwen stood on his doorframe arms folded a worried look pasted on her face. Jack hadn't taken Iantos death well, She missed Ianto like hell. But jack looked like he was gone, Like ianto had left him and taken his heart with him, She hadn't realised that they had been so close, But seeing jack at his funeral made them all realise, Jack and ianto had something.<br>"You coming for lunch?" She asked knowing the answer already  
>"no." He said getting up fast and grabbing is coat<br>"where you off to?" Again she knew where he was going, He was going to where he always went;  
>Iantos grave.<p>

* * *

><p>Jack Stood at Iantos grave, Mouth hanging open, The grass and mud had been torn away from it, Who would do this. "I'll fix it Yan, I'll put it back" Jack said patting at the mud and stroking the head stone, The flowers he left last week were still there, and the week before, and the week before that.<p>

"Jack" Said a similar welsh voice, it sounded scared and sick.  
>Jack snapped his head round and stared at the mess in front of him. Standing there was ianto, in the suit jack had dressed him in for his funeral. Covered in dirt, Tear lines on the mud on his face. His hands were bleeding and so was his mouth. Jack sat there staring at him "ianto" he breathed, his eyes wide open.<br>Ianto stood there feeling tired and drained. He dropped to his knees and placed his head on the ground sobbing into the green grass, He was so confused.  
>Jack rushed over grabbing ianto and rocking him in his arms, hushing him and kissing his hair. "What happened?" Ianto said, Jack had no idea. He scooped ianto into his arms and ran to the S.U.V Where he placed him onto the passenger seat and slipped behind the wheel, Ianto curdled into a ball and jack watched him, then the road then back at him. He had a pain inside, he had the love of his life back, but he was damaged.<p>

* * *

><p>They arrived at Jacks place, where he took off Iantos clothes slowly watching him cringe at each movement, small purple bruises plastered on his shoulders back and legs. Ianto took a shower, Jack nervously Waiting outside the bathroom door, He tapped on his com "Owen" He said waiting for an answer<br>"Yes Boss" he heard him chewing as he said it  
>"I need you at my flat now"<br>"Jack, You know I'm not into that stuff" Owen tried to cheer jack up  
>"NOW!" Jack almost Screamed<br>Ianto came out the shower and Jack dressed him in sweatpants and a white t-shirt, that highlighted all over Iantos abs, Ianto perched on the edge of Jacks bed, Shaking with fear. Jack bend down and began examining Iantos hands, There was red scratches dotted over his knuckles some still seeping small droplets of blood. Jack kissed him feeling Ianto twitch away from him.

There was a knock at the door and jack bonded over to open it  
>"So…" Owen Huffed, out of breath from running, He could tell from jacks tone it was important, it nearly made him spit out his beer.<br>Jack just opened the door enough for Owen to see the shaking ianto on his bed. Owens eyes widened as he slowly stepped into jacks large living room, He walked up to the bed and knelt beside Ianto.  
>"jack… What did you do?"<br>Jack shook his head "not me" he mumbled joining Owen in front of ianto, Ianto was looking at his hands turning them over and looking at the cuts. He looked lost and confused, like it wasn't is body, like it was all new to him.

"Ianto, I'll sort you out yeah. Are you ok? how do you feel?" Owen didn't even look at him " Shit Ianto, I've missed you." He looked up at Owen, "who are you?"


	2. Chapter 2

Owen blinked, Ianto didn't remember him, they had never had anything in common, but they were always there for each other, Ianto was there for everyone. Owen may have acted like he didn't care about all those random people that died, but when it came to his friends, it killed him inside. "Its Owen? I work- worked with you, Remember" Ianto shook his head. "Jack" he murmerd reaching for jack and curling into his chest. Jack huddled near him holding him closer "Shhh, its ok baby. Let him take a look at you, yeah?" Jack asked stroking his hair. Owen tapped his com "Gwen, Tosh, Get here now." He placed a hand on jacks shoulder, Owen could sense the fear in his Eyes, and it made him scared.

* * *

><p>Ianto eventually let go of Jack and sat back on the bed, letting Owen examine him. After 10 minutes there was two light knocks on the door "Come in" Jack said just loud enough for Gwen to hear, the door creaked open and Tosh and Gwen stood staring at Ianto, who was still shaking. Tosh's mouth dropped open and she ran over to ianto. They had been best friends, and now he was back. She dropped to her knees carefully taking hold of his hands, Ianto looked over at jack. "I don't now any of you." Ianto said taking his hands away from Toshs, She looked hurt. Ianto scrambled to his feet. "I DON'T KNOW ANY OF YOU!" He shouted grabbing jack and burying his face in his shoulder.<br>Owen shook his head "I don't understand, he remembers you and none of us" Owen looked over at Gwen and Tosh both nearly bursting into tears. Jack was shielding Ianto protectively, "I'll speak to him, you guys head home, and have the rest of the day off, ring me if anything happens, I'll bring him in tomorrow." Jack suddenly realised the three sets of worried eyes looking at him "I'll take care of him" He sat on the bed not letting go of ianto. They nodded and left, Owen trying desperately to help the girls calm down. Ianto began letting out huge sobs. "Ianto… What DO you remember?" Jack tried not to make ianto worse, He rubbed his hands on iantos arms as he leant back onto the bed holding ianto closer. "You." He almost breathed, sitting up and looking into those crystal blue eyes that he missed so much. Jack looked down at ianto, he felt a tear seep from his eye. He leant down and kissed him, the need for him was un-bearable, Three years. Three years with out... this. Jack pulled ianto on top of him tracing his bottom lip with his tongue  
>Ianto opened his mouth allowing jack to explore, Ianto smiled then placed his tongue on jacks lips, He felt like he hadn't done this in so long. They rolled on the bed pulling off each others cloths and desperately trying to be close.<p>

* * *

><p>It wasn't what jack and ianto used to have, it wasn't just a stupid shag, it was meant for Comfort Jack was trying to comfort ianto, and it was working.<p>

* * *

><p>Ianto lay huffing on jack chest, both of them out of breath. "I missed this" Jack said stroking Iantos hair. Ianto looked up at him eyes brows creased "How long have I been gone" Ianto asked snuggling closer to jacks chest Jack didn't want to say, " I don't think you want to know" His grip on Iantos waist tightened. "Tell me" Ianto said trying to sound firm but sounding more innocent and desperate. "three-" Jack began to say but choked on is words and looked down "three months?" Ianto said surprised, Jack shook his head.<p>

"Years, Ianto, you've been gone three years 12 days and 14 hours." Jack whispered. "You counted" Ianto said looking up and cupping Jacks face, he nodded. "And I don't regret it." Jack mumbled into the edge of is hand. Ianto pecked his lips then slipped back down feeling jacks heart beat on his ear he looked over to the night stand to see a picture, He was there, so was jack, and the three strangers from earlier, Ianto leaned and picked the picture up.

Jack had his arm around ianto and the one with brown hair was sticking her tongue out the man was Kissing the Chinese girl, she looked embarrassed. Ianto and jack were laughing, Ianto was… happy, Happy with these people he didn't know. "Jack" Ianto whispered, Jack realised what ianto was looking at, "that's the team, you don't remember? Torchwood?" Jack asked sliding down the bed a bit so the were cheek to cheek Ianto just shook his head, he felt anger bubbling inside him "how?" Ianto asked balling up his fist trying to keep himself from screaming, "how what?" Jack asked, even though he knew what he meant, "Don't give me that shit, You know what I mean" Ianto said harshly flipping in the bed so they were nose to nose. "Alien. Broke your neck." Ianto closed his eyes and it all came flooding back...

~*~

"JACK!" Screamed ianto as the beast leapt towards him, Jack ran over Then stopped dead in his tracks, "Don't." The anger bubbling in is voice as he saw the alien grab Ianto And began to play around with him. It laughed, a sick laugh that echoed around the building. Iantos eyes welded up, And he screamed out as the Alien snapped is legs like twigs, Jack raised his gun and pulled the trigger, the bullet hit straight between his eyes, he laughed again then grabbed ianto around the neck, 'I love you' mouthed ianto as a sickening crunch echoed around the hall. The alien vanished leaving a broken ianto Lying in a pool of deep red blood.

~*~

"Oh god" Ianto muttered burying his face in jacks chest. Jack ran his hands up and down Iantos back, "Its ok. I'm here now, and I'm never letting you go. Ever. Never ever. Because, I love you ianto Jones. No knife or bullet can kill me, but you. You can, if I were to ever lose you again to some fucking alien, I don't know what I would do." Iantos eyes widened. Jack loved him. The flirtious sexy charming captain jack Harkness just said he loved him.


End file.
